Lucy visits Demonlic (being rewritten)
by Demonlic
Summary: Today is Lucy's birthday! Demonlic gives Lucy a offer to train with them! But wait Natsu you punched Lucy! Lisanna why are you being mean! Six enemies? Or are they allies! What is going on! Note: it's being rewritten with different characters. I lost the whole entire story so it's being rewritten. No Angenic. KHR characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Destroyer: New fanfiction again...**

**Jackson: She can't decide what to type for the second chapter of DAO**

**Destroyer: Correct**

**Felix: This fanfiction is about Lucy leaving the guild and getting stronger thing...**

**Destroyer: Yep**

**Nathan: Link no wait umm... GO GO GO!**

* * *

_Lucy's apartment: No one's POV: July 1: 7:30 am_

Lucy wakes up to see Demonlic in her room.

"What are you guys doing in my room?" Asked Lucy.

"It's your birthday today isn't it? So we decided to offer you something" Said Destroyer

"Offer?" Asked Lucy

"Yep a offer to become stronger, you don't have to decide now you can decide another day if you want" Said Jackson

"I will think about it" Said Lucy

Destroyer nods at Felix. Felix walks over to Lucy who is sitting up on her bed and gives her some kind of communcation device.

"What's this?" Asked Lucy looking at it.

"It's for you to call us when you have decided" Said Destroyer as she and the rest of Demonlic oozes into the shadows thanks to both her and Felix.

"Okay and that was gross..." Said Lucy looking disgusted at what they just did even if they turned into shadows.

_30 minutes later_

"Okay time to go to the guild!" Said Lucy who was wearing her x791 outfit.

_At the guild: No one's POV: 8:15 am_

Lucy opened the doors to the guild and got hit in the face by a chair...

"Oops sorry Lucy" Said Destroyer who was fighting Jackson.

"That's okay Destroyer since Nathan is healing me" Said Lucy who was being healed by Nathan.

Lucy watched Destroyer and Jackson and thought 'Why are those two fighting?'.

"If you're wondering why those two are fighting it's because they're fighting to see who has gotten stronger." Said Regal

Lucy looked at the two fighting and smiled until she got punched in the face by Natsu. Destroyer and Jackson stopped fighting. Destroyer ran over to Lucy to see if she had an injuries.

Destroyer saw Lucy was half awake.

"Natsu..." Said Destroyer in a dark voice, "Why did you punch Mistre- I mean Lucy...?" Asked Destroyer as she glared at Natsu. Destroyer stopped glaring at Natsu when she heard Lisanna crying.

"Lissana... Why are you crying? Was it you that made Natsu go punch Lucy...?" Asked Destroyer now looking darkly at Lisanna.

"Lucy told me that I was a bitch" Lied Lisanna.

"Even if she did call you that, I have to agree... But she didn't" Said Destroyer seeing through Lisanna's lie. Destroyer looked at Nathan and nodded at him. Nathan knew what she meant and went to Lucy and picked her up.

"Destroyer, what are you planning now?" Asked Master Makarov

"We, Demonlic will take Lucy back to her apartment for her to rest and if she decides she wants to train with us... We will take her away..." Said Destroyer as she nodded at Felix. Felix pulled everyone in Demonlic and Lucy into the shadows.

"Lissana and Natsu come to my office" Said Master Makarov.

_Master Makarov's room: No one's POV: 10:00 am_

"Lisanna tell me when Lucy called you a bitch" Said Master Makarov.

"She called me a bitch yesterday, Master" Lied Lisanna.

"Okay then... Natsu explain to me why you punched Lucy" Said Master Makarov.

"I did it because Lisanna was crying" Said Natsu

"You don't punch someone just because someone else is crying, you ask the person first then if you think the person is lying you can punch them... Unless it's Destroyer..." Said Master Makarov

* * *

_End of chapter..._

_**KIDDING**_

_With Demonlic (And Lucy)_

"What should we do with her?" Asked Felix

Destroyer mumbles something

"What?" Said Jackson

"I said we should take her with us" Said Destroyer

"But didn't you say we should let her rest?" Asked Regal

"I did but it's been two hours and I'm starving" Said Destroyer

"Or we could just shake her" Said Quinn

"Good idea" Said Nathan as he shakes Lucy awake.

One hour of shaking Lucy awake...

"She's worse than Destroyer" Said Jackson.

Destroyer glares at Jackson until a bright light blinds them (Not Jackson).

"Whoa where are we?" Said a white haired boy with crisom red eyes (Not Soul... This guy looks like Soul but replace the handband with headphones which are the same color as Destroyer's)

"Why are you asking us that?" Said a ask blonde haired girl with green eyes (Not Maka, this girl looks like Maka but her hair is up in a ponytail and her eyes have pupils in them XD)

The bright light fades as Destroyer was clinging on to Jackson for dear life...

"Destroyer can you let go of my arm it's starting to hurt..." Said Jackson.

Destroyer mumbles something and throws Jackson into the six people that showed up.

"What the fuck!" Said the whited haired boy.

"Lestroyer language!" Shouted the ask blonde haired girl.

"Whatever Jackie" Said the whited haired boy named Lestroyer.

Lucy is still asleep how? No one knows (Destroyer might know).

"Who are you?" Said Destroyer in a leader voice.

"Us? We are Angenic!" Shouted the blonde haired girl with purple eyes. (Think of Nathan but as a girl... Fuck... -D)

"Nathania you don't just tell a stranger who we are!" Said the black haired girl with black eyes. (Think of Regal but as a girl with really long hair -J)

Destroyer glared at Lestroyer.

Jackson who for some reason didn't say anything about Destroyer throwing him glared at Jackie.

Nathan stared at Nathania

Regal stared at the black haired girl

Felix saw the white haired girl with light blue eyes staring at him. He glared at her.

Quinn saw the pink haired girl with pink eyes glaring at him. He stared at her ahem... Breasts...

* * *

_End of chapter..._

* * *

**Destroyer: The six people in the story are our counterparts...**

**Jackson: You have to guess who the remaining three are.**

**Quinn: Why am I a pervert?**

**Destroyer: Dunno**

**Felix: Just so you know Regal's counterpart name is in Demonlic's story that is a hint**

**Regal: A hint for Felix's counterpart is spell his name backwards...**

**Destroyer: For Quinn it might be a bit tricky but his counterpart name is also in Demonlic's story but replace the Q with a different L etter**

**Jackson: You might find who Quinn's counterpart name is from Destroyer's hint... Wait this is too many hints...**

**Destroyer: Who cares?**

**Lestroyer: My name is Lestroyer DeathFire, I'm the same age as Destroyer our personalities are the same**

**Jackie: My name is Jackie LifeIce, I'm the same age as Jackson our personalities are the same as well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Destroyer: Hey...**

**Felix: Destroyer is going to Thailand after grade 8 which sucks**

**Destroyer: My mom told me I have to go so then I can know my relatives which sucks! Because I can go visit them on the school holidays that is if my mom has enough money! I FUCKING DON'T WANT TO GO TO THAILAND BECAUSE I LIKE STAYING IN BRISBANE MORE! I ONLY BEEN THERE WHEN I WAS LITTLE I CAN'T JUST GO THERE AND EXPECT TO LIVE THERE LIKE HOW I LIVE IN AUSTRALIA! I'm hungry -leaves room and goes to the kitchen and raids the fridge-**

**Jackson: I just noticed there was a review!**

**Destroyer: -runs back into the room and reads the review- Thank you for the review I think changing the name to either Natalie or Natalia would be great. Nathan you choose!**

**Nathan: I say Natalie!**

**Destroyer: Nathania's name is changed to Natalie! We even got two followers! THAT IS AWESOME**

**Natalie: Onto the story because Destroyer and Lestroyer are too lazy to wait for someone to find out the rest of Angenic's names!**

**Lestroyer and Destroyer: HEY!**

* * *

_One hour of glaring/staring later..._

"We need to stop this" Said Destroyer and Lestroyer at the same time. Both Destroyer and Lestroyer gets into a fight.

"Are you guys enemies or allies?" Asked Jackson

"Well you guys look like us... Kylie did say we need to destroy Demonlic and I believe that's you guys?" Asked/Said Jackie

"Yeah we are Demonlic but we hate Kylie" Said Nathan

"We hate her as well... But this has nothing to do with the conversation!" Said Natalie

Destroyer rolled her eyes as she was sitting on Lestroyer's stomach.

"I lost... To a girl..." Said Lestroyer

Destroyer smirked at him and punched him in the guts to make him go unconsious

Jackson looked at Destroyer and sighed.  
"Destroyer don't do that your brother..." Said Jackson

Destroyer looked at him weirdly.  
"Don't tell me you forgot..." Said Jackson as he sighed once again.

Destroyer goes nuts.

_**[Please wait while the screen loads... Destroyer is going crazy from the infomation... Please wait...]**_

"So you're telling me this guy is my brother?" Asked Destroyer pointing to Lestroyer who is getting healed by Natalie.

Jackson nodded.

"Then how come I don't remember?" Asked Destroyer.  
"Because Lestroyer hit you on the head with a metal pole..." Said Jackson.  
Destroyer looks at him, then at Lestroyer.  
"Oh..." Said Destroyer as she walks out of the door.

"That was weird... And how is Lucy still asleep?" Asked Felix Demonlic and Angnic shrugged.

* * *

**Destroyer: Derp took me a long time...**

**Felix: Because of school**

**Lestroyer: We (Angnic) will describe ourselves in the next chapter because we are too lazy to do it in this chapter... :P**

**Jackie: Sorry that this chapter was short, Destroyer was running out of ideas! And she has school. Sorry about that! Please give some ideas to Destroyer by pming her.**


	3. Author Note

**Destroyer: This is the author's note for Lucy visits Demonlic.**

**The whole story is being rewritten with different characters (probably from different animes. Can't be bothered to make OCs.)**

**I lost the story's chapters because the laptop I used has a virus on it (caused by me somehow.)**

**The story will have characters from KHR but, it's not a crossover as the characters from that anime (Katekyo Hitman Reborn) will have different personalities (probably) and magic. The characters which will be pulled from that anime are:**

_**Reborn**_

_**Sawada Tsunayoshi and his Guardians.**_

_**Arcobaleno (side characters)**_

**And that's it for now.**

**That being said, I will delete Lucy visits Demonlic when I finish the first chapter and post it (even though I have a lot of other fanfictions to finish but that doesn't matter).**

**Demonlic will be changed as well, since the characters kind of have their personality different. Mostly me (Destroyer).**

**The plot will probably change.**

**I don't know what else to say so here's the summary and title of the new one.**

**Name: Lucy leaving the Guild cliché**

**Yes, that's the title. I couldn't think of another. Deal with it.**

**Short Summary:**

**Lucy feels like something bad is going to happen but she doesn't know what. She just hopes it doesn't ruin her day.**

**That's the short summary, since doesn't allow long summaries which I think is crap.**

**Long Summary:**

**Lucy feels like something bad is going to happen but she doesn't know what. She just hopes it doesn't ruin her day.**

**Demonlic appeared in her room and asked if she wanted to live with them. She doesn't know why they asked her that but she thinks it has to do with the bad feeling that she's getting.**

**She really hopes that it doesn't ruin her day at all.**

**That's the long version. It probably doesn't make sense but oh well.**

**I think that's all I have to say….. **

**Oh yeah, Angenic.**

**Forgot about them for a moment.**

**Those guys will appear in the story but as side characters. (I forgot what they're like anyways.)**

**Their appearances stay the same.**

**Demonlic's appearance won't stay the same as I changed them. (I just need to find the chapter in Vongola's Heirs where I described slightly what they looked like)**

**Okay I found the chapter for some of them.**

**Nathan: He has blond hair which was a bit messy and has tints of black in it and has brown eyes.**

**Regal: He has black hair with tints of sliver which was messy and has a small ponytail which is hard to see unless you look at him from behind, he has the same colour eyes as Hayato. (Green coloured eyes. At least I think Hayato's eyes are green?)**

**Jackson: He has brown hair which defies the law of gravity. He has orange eyes. His hair is also tied into a low ponytail. (His eyes are meant to be the same colour as Tsunayoshi's but I changed it to orange. There's a reason for it.)**

**Destroyer: Basically…. Only the hair colour and eye colour is different, and the hair style can be changed to whatever. So…. She has black hair and purple eyes (her eyes are meant to be grey but I changed it to be purple. There's a reason to that.) Her hair style is a side ponytail that has a bell at the end.**

**Michael (Was he ever introduced in Lucy visits Demonlic? No? Okay, he's the newest addition to Demonlic.): Since he has never been introduced in Lucy visits Demonlic, I'll tell you some things about him. Firstly, he joined Demonlic around a year after the Guild was made (In real life. When I created the group Demonlic, he joined a year after it was created) He's as powerful as Felix as the two knew each other (In real life, Felix did kind of hint they knew each other. Don't know how). He has brown hair with bits of white(?) in his hair. He has brown eyes (don't remember Ryohei's eye colour). His hair is also a bit messy but that doesn't matter.**

**Felix: What was his appearance in Lucy visits Demonlic? I forget. Never mind. Just found it. Okay…. He has white hair with light blue eyes (I couldn't be bothered to change his appearance, so it's like that.) His hair style is quite messy.**

**Xilef: Yes, she's from Angenic but I don't care. She's another addition to Demonlic. She basically looks like Felix but her hair is a tad bit more longer around waist level and her hair isn't messy. She has her hair up in a ponytail.**

**Quinn: He has yellow hair and electric green eyes. His hair is styled like a seaweed.**

**And that's all, I think.**

**As for the characters from KHR, they will remain the same as what they looked like. If you want to know what they look like. Search them up. I'm not going to describe them, it's already on the internet.**


End file.
